Antoine the Forgiver
Life Timeline The timeline is written mostly from the official timeline, although some parts are unofficial (such as the time between the 1st and 2nd Wars). -2 ADP / 590 KC (18 years old) *Antoine becomes a member of Brotherhood of the Horse at the young age of 18. 0 ADP / 592 KC (20 years old) *The First War begins. Antoine is conscripted into the war to fight against a strange new menace: the Horde. ~4 ADP / 596 KC (24 years old) *Azeroth loses the war. *Antoine flees Azeroth with the others to Lordaeron. 5 ADP / 597 KC (25 years old) *Antoine joins the Knights of the Silver Hand, following in Sir Uther's footsteps. 6 ADP / 598 KC (26 years old) *Second War begins. Antoine fights with many others as a Paladin during the final stages of war against the Horde. Even so, he does not make a name for himself. 7 ADP / 599 KC (27 years old) *Obligated to enter the Dark Portal to Draenor. *Seeing the Orc homeworld get completely destroyed, he had a sudden change of heart and felt bad for their kind. However, this does not stop him from fighting against them with the rest of his kind; it only allows him to begin to forgive them for what they have done to him and countless others. 9 ADP / 601 KC (29 years old) *Antoine discovers an Orc infant after discovering an Orc mother in hiding. Parents are sent to the lethargy camps, while the Orc pup is taken with him to serve him as a slave. He names this pup "Ogargi". 12 ADP / 604 KC (32 years old) *Antoine was rather gentle to the young Orc, believing that it wouldn't inherit its kind's malicious ways if it were taught about the light in time to save its soul. Antoine strives to make this dream a reality, believing that Orcs could be reformed. 14 ADP / 606 KC (34 years old) *Antoine is successful in turning Ogargi towards the light completely, and begins teaching him in secret about the ways of the Paladin. Antoine quietly adores his adopted "son". 18 ADP / 610 KC (38 years old) *Antoine discusses the nature of Ogargi's people during the escapes from the lethargy camps, to help him understand why he must try and aid the guards protecting the camps. He leaves Ogargi to study on his own during this period. *He heals a number of Humans who were injured by Orcs in their escapes, but he seems always two steps behind them, and doesn't ever come in contact with Thrall and his escapees in the process of fleeing. He understands why they wish to flee thanks to a profound understanding of any creature's need to survive. 20 ADP / 612 KC (40 years old) *Antoine remains in Lordaeron to protect the home front during Arthas' travel to Northrend and subsequent corruption by the Lich King. *Antoine is very shocked when Arthas kills his father and becomes the dark king of Lordaeron. Chaos soon ensues, and Antoine immediately moves Ogargi with him to make it to safety. The 11-year-old Ogargi is scared and confused and is quickly comforted often by Antoine to try and keep the greenskin quiet to aid significantly in their escape. *With the Legion's forces roaming the countryside, the two could not go very far, and ended up hiding out quietly within Silverpine Forest, eventually digging out a cramped secret lair for the two to live in and continue their paladic studies. 21 ADP / 613 KC (41 years old) *In the confusion of the events during the Frozen Throne, Antoine slowly moves him and Ogargi southwards after their lair is almost discovered by a demon with them inside of it. They eventually make it to Ironforge, where they are looked down upon for having an orc. They remain here in safety until they can make it to the nation of Azeroth, where they remain up in the mountains. *During this time, Antoine wins the respect of many Dwarves, although Ogargi is still looked rather poorly on, forcing Antoine to place him in hiding to prevent possible harm from coming to him. The word spreads a small ways of Antoine and his well-treated Orc slave, winning him the title "the Forgiver" amongst his Paladin peers. This general knowledge of his existence would serve Ogargi well only a few years down the line. 23 ADP / 615 KC (43 years old) *Ogargi becomes a very talented paladin in his own right, making Antoine very proud. 24 ADP / 616 KC (44 years old) *In a freak occurrence, they are discovered by a mad Warlock who brings down an Infernal, which nearly lands on Antoine. Antoine and Ogargi both battle against the Warlock and the Infernal, despite Antoine asking Ogargi to leave and protect himself. *Stunning Ogargi for a few precious seconds, both the Warlock and the Infernal gang up on Antoine, dealing him a mortal blow. His last blow strikes down the infernal, and Antoine collapses into the water lifelessly. *Ogargi is traumatized by the sight and a rush of adrenaline gives him strength once more, allowing him to bring down the Warlock in a few very well-placed strikes combined with holy magics. He then rushes to Antoine's aid. *It is too late for Antoine, who realizes this and accepts his fate. He tells Ogargi he is sorry, and that he loves him. He then passes away, never to know how Ogargi's story would end. Category:Somarinoa Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Humans Category:Male